Scars From The Past
by Silverwolf247
Summary: Gohan, Piccolo and Dende are on Namek, Vegeta and Goku are training with Whis. Sothis is probably the worst time for an old enemies Plan B to come into motion
1. Chapter 1

"LET ME GO YOU DEMENTED OLD BASTARD", Android 18 yelled fighting against the restraints keeping her strapped to the metal table.

"Calm down dear", Dr. Gero said putting a hand on her face gingerly moving the hair out of her face,

"You are going to be my greatest creation", he said into her ear. Android 18 was then in her pod, which was filled some liquid, she began to bang against the pod until the door broke off. Her scarred body was only covered by two sets of bandages. She quickly ran outside of the lab to see the city in shambles. She flew onto the top of a building up to her brother, 17,

"17, the cities falling apart, why are you just standing there? We need to help", 18 asked and 17 let out a bitter laugh

"You help, don't make me laugh sis", Android 17 said

"What's that supposed to mean" Android 18 responded angrily

"You can't save people, you can't even protect yourself", Android 17 stated

"That's not true", 18 said defensively

"You did not assist me", Android 16 said walking up to 18,

"16 I tried, but Cell he was to strong", Android 18 said desperately.

"GUILTY", Cell yelled as his stinger went through android 17

"17!", 18 yelled as she bent down to help her fallen brother a blast came and destroyed 16.

"16!", 18 screamed 18 started to fly away, but Cell used his tail to grab her leg and drag her down, he then grabbed her arm.

"You can't escape what you were made to do", Cell said,

"You were made to cause pain and that's what you're going to do", he continued

"I WON'T", she yelled blasting his face and destroying him. 18 then saw her husband at the edge of the building and ran up to him.

"Krillin, what happened here", Android 18 asked concerned

"You... you get away from me", Krillin said nervously backing away.

"Krillin it's me, it's 18, I'm your wife" Android 18 replied confused.

"Wife, I could never love a monster like you", Krillin said angered.

"Krillin", Android 18 said her voice breaking. Marron ran up to her father.

"Daddy, keep me safe", Marron screamed crying and hiding behind Krillin.  
"Marron, sweetie it's okay, it's mommy", Android 18 said reaching out to her family causing Marron scream and retreat behind Krillin and Android 18 stopped

"You won't touch her you emotionless, monstrous machine", Krillin said a blast then went through his chest and hit Marron and him and Marron fell off the the building dead. Android 18 started to lean over the edge to grab her family, when she felt a pair of arms pull her back.

"Oh my dear little peach, look at the world, you're going to create", Dr. Gero said pulling 18 close and talking into Android 18's ear.

"NO, NO I WON'T", Android 18 screamed.

"Oh yes you will, look at it, drink it in you're going to do my wonders", Dr. Gero said

"NO, NOOO!" Android 18 screamed

18 woke up in cold sweat the word, "no", on her lips. She got out of a bed, she needed a distraction. She went into her drawer and dug out a shoe box. She opened up and found 16's diagrams and his head microchip recovered from the disaster area, where the cell games was held. She had found it yesterday and brought it to Bulma, who said it was to damaged to work with, she supposed one of Gero's labs could fix it. Well, if she couldn't get anymore sleep might as well go out lab hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

18 flew out of her home and towards North City Mountains. She shivered at the cold air. She remembered the years she spent in that old kooks lab, under his knife. She knew his back up lab was somewhere around here. The place where he tried to turn her into one of his pet cyborgs. She saw a glimmer of metal and flew towards. She pressed in the code for the door. Not being in the mood to deal with any of Gero's security system.

She entered the lab and tried her hardest to shut out the painful memories, as she walked by the surgery tables and saw the bloody surgery tools on the table. She traced the scar running her arm and quickly refocused her attention to finding a way to fix 16. She scoured the lab until she found a tray in Gero's computer

"Bad dream, huh", Android 17 said surprising 18

"Sweet Kami, You scared the crap out of me 17", Android 18 responded

"Sorry, sis" 17 said

"What in the world are you doing here", 18 said angrily

"I had a bit of a bad dream, didn't want to bother the kids, when I saw you I kind of figured it was the same, so you find anything to help 16 yet?", Android 17 asked

"How'd you know", Android 18

"Nothing short of life and death would bring either of us back to this nightmare", Android 17 said and 18 put her arms around herself.

"Let's just find a way to fix 16 and leave this place", 18 said then looking back at Gero's computer and at the tray it was a perfect fit for 16's chip,

"I hope this works", 18 said and placed the into the tray she then put the tray into the computer, which began to light up,

"repairing data card", the computer said then a small bug camera flew up to 17's face and scanned it then 18's,

"What was that", 17 said

"Just one of Gero's camera bugs, ignore it, it doesn't matter. he's dead", 18 said

"Well yeah, I kicked his head off", 17 said smirking.

"data card repaired", the computer said and the tray popped out with 16's repaired data card.

"Yes" 18 said,

"Did it work", 17 said

"No, I said yes because it didn't work", 18 said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just asking", 17 said

"Well, ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer", 18 said

"So can Bulma fix him from here", 17 asked

"Here's to hoping" 18 said.

"You should probably go home, I'll take it to Bulma and call you in the morning", 18 said

"Okay, good luck" 17 responded and the both flew away. A few minutes later android 18 was at capsule corp. Android 18 kicked down Bulma's door and then walked into her lab where she was passed out on her desk.

"Oh she looks so peaceful" 18 said. Android 18 then banged her hand on the desk waking up Bulma.

"Vegeta we don't kick babies on earth", Bulma murmured in her half sleep as she woke up.

"Aw, 18 why'd you do that", Bulma asked annoyed

"I need you to fix android 16", Android 18 said

"I told you I can't without a repaired data card", Bulma said and 18 dropped the card on the desk

"You got it fixed, how, how did you get it fixed? Even my genius couldn't fix it", Bulma said

"Can you rebuild him", Android 18 said  
"I'll see what I can do and call you in the morning",Bulma said and 18 started to walk away.

"Oh and 18, before you leave", Bulma said

"Yeah" 18 responded.

"Can you please explain to me, WHY THIS COULDN'T WAIT TILL MORNING", Bulma yelled throwing a glass at 18's head, which shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

18 arrived back at her home a few minutes later. 18 walked into her home and sat down on her couch. She tried to clear her minds of Gero's lab and her guilty conscience. She had hoped getting 16 fixed would make her feel better, but it hadn't. 18 lied down for a while until she heard tiny footsteps in the kitchen. 18 got up and walked into the kitchen to see her little girl Marron.

"What are you doing up this late, firefly", Android 18 asked,

"I was hungry", Marron said.

"Marron, you know you can't eat after 9 p.m.", Android 18 scolded

"Yeah", Marron said looking down shamefully,

"Hey, how come you're up so late?", Marron asked.

"I had a bad dream and went on a little flight", Android 18 said,

"What was your dream about?", Marron asked,

"Just some old enemies", Android 18 said.

"I'm sorry", Marron said,

"It's alright, I've got good news", Android 18 said

"Really what?", Marron asked excited.

"Remember when I told you about uncle 16", Android 18 said,

"Yes", Marron said.

"Well, I went on a little search and he might be able to come back", Android 18 said smiling.

"Really",Marron said practically jumping with joy.

"Now don't get your hopes to high, we won't know anything until tomorrow morning", Android 18

"I'm so excited I can't wait", Marron said.

"Well the sooner you go to sleep the sooner it will be tomorrow", Android 18 said and she sat on the couch.

"Come here my little firefly", Android 18 said and Marron got up on the couch and snuggled in her mother's arms and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Gero's lab

"Subjects 17 and 18 have been freed, preparing android model 20b" , The computer said and some tubes glowed transferring energy and data to a pod labeled 20b. The pod opened and doctor Gero stepped out.


End file.
